


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is cooking Jack a meal and as Jack doesn't want to be late he takes home an uninvited guest.  Ianto has a shock later when he sees the guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to experiment with them from time to time
> 
> This is a result of a challenge from zazajb - her theme for me was unwinding her words for me were melted, senses, hanger and her phrase for me was there's an iguana in the toilet and he's grinning at me!

 

Jack was in a hanger at a private airfield. He had sent all the employees home, he would rather give them the day off instead of having to retcon nearly fifty people. That would take time, time he didn’t have as Ianto had promised to cook tonight and Jack didn’t want to be late. He smiled to himself remembering the empty warehouse and his first meeting with Mr Jones. Chasing the pteranodon had given them both a buzz and when Jack fell onto Ianto he so desperately wanted to kiss him. But he daren’t, in case he frightened him away. Although the fleeting moment before Ianto extracted himself from Jack’s embrace, he was sure it was not just _his_ reaction he felt.

Things had thankfully moved on from there and they were clearly in love. Admitting it to themselves and eventually admitting it to their colleagues.

Jack had to stop thinking about his lover, for now. He had a job to do. The owner of the airfield had rung the police to report the sighting of a strange creature in one of his hangers. He had never seen anything like it before. Tosh had intercepted the call, told the police that Torchwood would deal with it, and now Jack found himself in the hanger looking for the strange creature. He didn’t know how big it was, what it really looked like, other than it was green with spikes and had big bulging eyes. Jack and the team had racked their brains for any ideas of what it could be, but to no avail. 

Creeping around the hanger listening for unusual sounds, Jack’s mobile went off. Whispering he said

“Harkness. This had _better_ be important, you may have just prevented me from capturing the creature.”

“Sorry Jack” Gwen commented “we’ve had another report from the owner of the airfield saying it might now be in his office. He heard a strange noise and rang the police again.”

“What the hell was he still doing in his office? I told him to go home.”

“He said he was just finishing off some paperwork and didn’t think you’d mind! He’s gone now.”

“Thanks Gwen, I’ll make my way over there now. Can’t find anything in the hanger.”

Jack just wished for once, people would do as he asked. If it was a dangerous creature then there could be one more wasted life. Thankfully the owner had been frightened off.  
  
Cautiously he opened the office door not wanting to frighten the creature or have it attack him. Ianto would never forgive him if he died today.

Looking around and with his Webley drawn, Jack couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He did though hear a scraping noise coming from behind the filing cabinet. Ok, so now he was confused! The reports the man gave were of a terrifying creature. He couldn’t see anything too bad. Yes the sounds were unusual but if it was behind the cabinet it couldn’t be _that_ big. Slowly Jack made his way across the office. Stopping each time he heard the noise. He didn’t want to have to chase it around the airfield, he wanted to get home to his lover. Reaching the filing cabinet he peered around the back of it to be confronted by a small lizard like creature. Yes it was green, it also had spikes and yes its eyes were bulging, but what it wasn’t, was an alien of any description.

Jack tapped his comms.

“I’ve found the intruder, just going to contain it then get a cage for it and will bring it back to the hub.”  
  
“What are we dealing with here?” asked Owen “do I need a strong sedative to calm it down?”

 "No, the only sedative you may need will be for me if I ever get my hands on the owner of this airfield.”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, you’ll see when I get back.”

Jack managed to corner it with the waste paper bin whilst he went back to the SUV for a cage. Looking at his watch he decided that he wouldn’t have time to go back to the hub, so his new found friend would have to go home with him. He hoped Ianto wouldn’t mind an unexpected guest.

He tapped his comms again.

“Owen, I won’t be back anymore tonight, I’m going straight to Yan’s he’s cooking a meal. So when you’ve finished you all might as well go home. I’ll monitor the rift from home.”

“Oh, right, great. Thanks Jack, I’ll let the others know. By the way enjoy your meal, hope it lives up to your expectations. I know what you two are like, you’d devour each other all the time if we’d let you.”

Jack grinned.

“You’re only jealous, because you’re not getting any!”

“Jack enough already, I haven’t eaten yet so I don’t want to be put off my food with a vision of your sexual exploits!”

“Goodnight Owen, see you tomorrow.” Exclaimed Jack, laughing as he disconnected.

Arriving at their home, he’d come to think of it as that since he’d moved a lot of his clothes into Ianto’s apartment, he collected their visitor from the back of the SUV and carried it upstairs. Ianto was busy in the kitchen so Jack took the cage through to the bathroom where he knew it would be warm and out of the way. He didn’t want to be disturbed later on when he was giving Ianto his deserts.

Making his way through to the kitchen he found Ianto, sleeves rolled up, tie off, busy making their dinner. He slipped his arms around his lovers’ waist and planted a kiss on the nape of his neck. Feeling the shudder run through Ianto, Jack whispered

“Evening my love, I missed you today.”

Turning in Jack’s arms, Ianto planted a passionate kiss on his Captain’s mouth, and as always their tongues duelled for supremacy.

Breaking free, Ianto commented

“You’re home early cariad, I thought you had an alien to catch?”

“Oh that, yeah I did. It’s all done and in a cage so nothing for you to worry about.”

Jack began to pull Ianto’s shirt free from his trousers but was stopped.

 "All in good time Jack, if you want to eat then you need to let me finish cooking.”

“I’d rather eat you, my love. I’m hungry for you and want you now!”

“You’ll have to wait until after dinner. I am not slaving over a hot stove all afternoon for it to go to waste. Anyway what did you take into the bathroom?”

“Oh .... er ... just a little visitor that needs to be kept warm. I didn’t have time to take it back to the hub. I didn’t want to miss dinner or you any longer.”

“Well you’ll have to wait for me just a while longer as the starter and main courses are ready. Sit down and I will bring them over to you.”

Jack did as he was told. He then waited for Ianto to bring the food.

The two men ate their dinner in virtual silence. Jack only commenting on the taste and the aromas of the French onion soup starter and then the spiced chicken casserole for the main course.

“Now I know why I love you so much.”

“Oh and why is that? Is it for my good looks, my body or.....”

“No, it’s for your cooking!” laughed Jack, teasing Ianto in a way he knew would get a reaction from him.

Ianto threw the tea towel at Jack in retaliation, laughing all the while.

“I’m sorry Yan, but you really did ask for that didn’t you?”

“Thanks Jack”

“You know I love it when you cook. I’m useless, if it was left to me we would have take out or restaurant meals every night.”

Looking around Jack was puzzled, he couldn’t see a desert.

“Er.... Yan, have you forgotten something?”

Grinning, Ianto replied “er.... like what, cariad?”

“Oh, the small matter of you saying it was a three course meal, we’ve only had two courses, where’s the desert?”

“Ah, that .... well ... that’s where I have a surprise for you my love!”

Jack’s grin lit up the room “Mmmmmm sounds interesting, when do we get it?”

“When you’ve helped me put the dishes in the dishwasher.”

Jack couldn’t wait any longer. He jumped up, pulling Ianto to his feet at the same time.

“Come on then, I want my surprise desert.”

Ianto laughed, Jack was so like a little kid with surprises. He reminded the young man of his sister’s kids at Christmas.

Charging between the dining table and the kitchen, Jack had all but filled the dishwasher when Ianto came through.

“Right, I’ve finished. Now can I have my desert ..... _please_!” Jack pleaded. Ianto looked at his lover and the puppy dog eyes he had when he pleaded sent his senses into overdrive. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist for much longer, he grabbed Jack by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

“What about desert?” questioned Jack.

“Ah, that’s the surprise, you and I are the desert, with a little help from this.”  
  
As Jack got closer to the bed he realised there was a triple fondue set on the bedside table. In one pot was white chocolate, in another was milk chocolate and in the third was plain chocolate. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Jack knew they were in for a wonderful night.

“I need to switch them on. I didn’t want to do it too early as the chocolate would burn and we can’t have that can we?”

“Mmmmmm .....no ..... but what do you suggest we do while we wait for it to melt?”

“Oh, I have a few things in mind, let me show you.”

Ianto switched the melting pots on then went over to his lover. Slowly removing Jack’s braces and kissing him in the process Ianto whispered

“How does this sound while we wait?”

Returning the compliment by removing Ianto’s waistcoat and unbuttoning his shirt Jack muttered

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Sliding his hand under Jack’s shirt, touching his bare skin, Ianto felt the familiar shudder from Jack. With all the buttons undone he slid the pale blue shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, dropping it onto the floor.  Beginning at his Captain’s mouth, he began kissing his way down his body, stopping at each nipple to tug and tease each one with equal passion.

Jack pulled Ianto back to his feet  
  
“Now it’s my turn.”

He relieved his young Welshman of his burgundy shirt, returning the sensation of kissing his way down his lovers’ body. Again stopping at each nipple to suck on them with equal force.

The moans emitting from Ianto made Jack realise how lucky he was to have found him. Working his way down to the young man’s trousers, Jack could already see the hardness straining against the thin fabric. Relieving him of his trousers, Ianto whispered

“Want you to make love to me now .... please.”

“Be patient my love we haven’t had our desert yet, I want you to make love to me, but first I need to do this.”

Removing the remainder of Ianto’s clothing and his own, Jack led Ianto over to the bed. Lying him down on the bed, kissing and stroking him all the while, Jack whispered

“I love you Ianto Jones, more than you will ever know.”

“Show me how much, _please_ Jack, I need you inside me.”

Noticing that the chocolate had melted, Jack switched off the machine. He didn’t want the chocolate too hot so it would burn either of them. 

Taking the spoon off the side, he scooped up each of the chocolates in turn, dribbling them down from Ianto’s nipples to the hard muscles of his stomach. Jack then began licking the melted chocolate from him, mixing them all together as he made his way down his body. Reaching the hardness of his young lover, Jack took him into his mouth. Ianto mewled in anticipation of the sensations that were shooting through his whole body. Drawing his teeth along the length of Ianto, Jack felt his own reaction. Breaking away Jack reached over to the pots of melted chocolate.

“Don’t stop now Jack, please, want you, need you inside me.”

“Be patient my love.”   
  
Jack returned with more melted chocolate, pouring it this time over Ianto’s hardness causing him to groan with the heat and the sensation of it running over him. Jack smiled at the sensual intake of breath from Ianto. Repeating the pleasure of licking and sucking the chocolate off, Jack knew neither of them could hold back much longer.

Finding Ianto’s opening and using melted chocolate instead of lube, Jack inserted one finger then another. Feeling themselves close to climaxing Jack pushed himself inside Ianto, and with slow precise movements at first, and as usual in time with his hand, Jack brought them both to the sweetest climax either of them had ever experienced.

Ianto moved off Jack and spent the next hour returning all the sensations he had just experienced in the expert hands of Jack.

Kissing each other afterwards they tasted themselves mixed with the contrasting tastes of the different types of chocolate.

“I love you Jack, I don’t know what I would do without you now.”

“I’m not going anywhere my love.”

Holding on to one another they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Ianto woke with a start. He thought he heard something scurrying around the apartment. Not wanting to wake Jack he crept out of the bed and went to see what it was that was making the noise. He couldn’t find anything in the lounge or the kitchen, so quietly making his way along the hall way, he went into the bathroom. Seeing an empty cage on the floor he remembered Jack saying he had brought a creature home. Checking the bath and under the sink, he found nothing. Confused, he only had one more place left to check. Lifting the lid of the toilet Ianto looked into the pan, and came face to face with the creature. He screamed

“Jack ..... Jack, get the hell in here!”

Running through, Jack saw a naked Ianto staring down the toilet.

“What the hell is going on Jack?”

Jack began laughing. Going up behind Ianto he put his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

“Jack, it’s not funny, look. There’s an iguana down our toilet and .... and he’s _grinning_ at me!”

“Oh Yan, I’m sorry. That’s the creature I captured before I came home. I completely forgot I’d put him in here. He must have worked his way out of the cage and gone exploring. Listen, let’s get him back into the cage where he belongs and then we can go back to bed.”

Ianto turned in his Captain’s arms, trying to look angry with him, but failing miserably and said

“Next time you bring someone home with you, let me know first, then maybe I can feed them too!”

Both of them were laughing now. They reached into the toilet, extracted the iguana, put him back in his cage and went back to the bedroom. Seeing the chocolate still on the table, Ianto switched on the machine to melt it again.

As Jack led him to the bed Ianto asked

“Are you still hungry for desert, cariad?”

“Yan, I am always hungry if it involves you.”

Pulling each other down onto the bed and reaching for the chocolate, they began their deserts all over again. 

End.

 


End file.
